Reunion
by akito10
Summary: A short story that takes place immediately following the 00 Gundam's maiden sortie. Light Setsuna x Feldt.


Setsuna found himself leaning against one of the many hallway walls of the Ptolemaios 2. The ship was on the outside incredibly different, but on the inside Setsuna felt like it was the exact same ship he had spent so much time on a scant four years ago. He was exhausted, physically and in some ways emotionally following his first direct conflict with the Federation's A-LAWS. He thought in this position, leaned against a wall and his eyes closed, he may even fall asleep. He folded his arms across his chest, allowing himself a moment of respite, though in his mind, he thought only of what he had just lost.

Exia. His Gundam. His everything.

It had served him well these last four years, and the year beforehand. Even despite the near debilitating attack he suffered at the hands of that insane Union ace and his Union Flag with a fake GN Drive; the Exia lived on and flourished for four more years afterwards. Living a life beyond Exia seemed like an almost scary proposition. Tieria and Ian had mentioned a new Gundam being underway for him; but for the moment that was the furthest thing from his mind. Exia was gone. Setsuna would need time to cope. Precious time that Setsuna knew he would not have the luxury of.

"Setsuna?" Came a soft, barely audible voice.

Setsuna had been on the verge of sleep when the voice had caught him, making his eyes snap open with the alert-ness only years of combat training as a child afforded him. He immediately turned his head towards where the voice had came, and could see a pink haired woman looking towards him with a smile; an orange ball with flapping ears held in her hands before in front of her stomach.

"Feldt Grace." Setsuna commented upon taking in her looks. She had grown up - she was taller; and her hair was styled differently. Beyond that, Setsuna didn't notice anything else. While a normal man of his age would acknowledge her beauty and prose, these things were wasted on Setsuna, who regarded her with a saying of her name, and a light tilt of his head.

"SETSUNA SETSUNA" came Haro's voice chiming in after Setsuna responded. Feldt smiled at the robot's enthusiasm, taking a few steps towards the relaxing Meister.

"It's been a long time, Setsuna. Welcome back." The woman offered, a smile still present on her almost child-like face. Setsuna regarded her with his usual deadpan expression, eyeing Haro for a moment before looking back towards Feldt's face.

"WELCOME BACK WELCOME BACK" Haro interjected once more.

"Yeah." Setsuna replied to the 'long time' comment. Feldt actually giggled softly at this, an action which made Setsuna tilt his head in an obvious act of confusion; a man of too few words to come out and say "What's so funny?".

"Oh, sorry." She offered, regaining her composure. "It's just been so long, I almost forgot what you were like, Setsuna. Being with Tieria though has gotten me used to how you two can be." She offered, blushing a little - Setsuna wondered why. He could recall her giving Lockon Stratos the same looks before his passing four years ago - this mild curiousity was quickly shrugged off by the young man.

"There's nothing to apologize for." He said, again, stone faced.

"I'm sorry about Exia." She said, blush relaxing as she took a soft breath. That got a reaction; a small one. Setsuna's eyes moved away from Feldt's, looking downwards. A frown, a furrowing of the brow wasn't needed. Feldt knew Setsuna enough to know what he just did told the entire tale of how he felt on the matter. "If it helps, Exia's remains are going to be put to good use." She added. That got a curious expression from Setsuna, who returned her eyes back to her own. The sudden eye contact, the intensity of Setsuna's eyes made the young girl blush again.

"Ian will explain to you more once you've relaxed some." She offered.

The intensity relaxed, as Setsuna nodded lightly. "I see."

A long silence began then, lasting for minutes until the sound of metal moving; Haro's ears flapping.

"TOO QUIET TOO QUIET."

Feldt giggled a little bit, before giggling softly at her companions impatience with its quiet friends.

The smallest of smiles formed on Setsuna's lips then, an action missed by Feldt who was eyeing Haro and its flapping ears. "You two seem to be getting along well." Setsuna offered, his expression once more unreadable. Feldt looked back to Setsuna, nodding to Setsuna as he held out Haro to the young man, tilting her head a bit.

"He missed you too." She said.

Taking on the cue, Setsuna's arms unfurled as his hands reached out, taking the ball in to his hands. Haro's ears flapped energetically. "SETSUNA WELCOME BACK SETSUNA WELCOME BACK" it repeated. The young man then smiled lightly once more, staring in to the orange's ball's face with a small nod, his thumbs gently rubbing the cool metal outfitting of Haro's body. He had missed the little ball too.

"We're both glad to have you back." Feldt said sincerely, her hands held behind her back as she watched the two with a happy smile on her face. Setsuna looked towards Feldt before returning his gaze back towards the energetic robot in his hands.

Though he didn't have the ability to express it forthright, in his mind Setsuna replied to the both of them; _"I'm glad to be back."_


End file.
